Sly Cooper: Horrors Of My Past
by HiddenTreasure13
Summary: "Without warning, my future unraveled before my eyes…" Every anniversary of the Fiendish Five's attack leaves Sly with nightmares. While coping with the nightmares of that dreaded day he will learn about the pasts of those closest to him. Sly's POV. Rated T for safety.


**Author's note: Hey everyone! This is part one of a three-shot I am currently working on. It will be three parts unless I find inspiration to make it longer but we'll see. Definitely three parts as of now! Please read and respond! I love to hear back from anyone and everyone who reads it! **

**I do not own any of the characters here; it is Sanzaru Games and Sucker Punch's masterpiece. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I've waited 8 years for this._

_I sat on the couch in the living room, the exact spot my dad told me to wait. To my left was a window which faced the front of the house. It was dark outside. A lone streetlight flickered across the street._

_My fingers twitched in anticipation as I drummed them on the couch cushion. A large book lay on the table besides his arm-chair. Just out of reach. I squinted and strained my neck, trying to read the title. The letters mushed together to form two undecipherable words. I was sitting too far away. Perhaps I could take a quick peak; he didn't have to know. I stood up but then I heard my parents' mumbles coming from the other room and I immediately sat back down. I let out a soft sigh in frustration. _

_I heard my mother chuckle in response to something my father had said. At that moment he strolled out of the room followed by my mother. She made her way to the windows in the front and closed the blinds. My dad winked at me as he sat in his arm-chair. He then picked up the large worn book off the table and motioned for me to sit on his lap. I hopped off the couch and hurriedly climbed atop of his lap._

_He handed me the large book; Thievius Raccoonus was printed on the cover._

_"You're a Cooper, son. And it's about time you learned the importance that comes with the name."_

_I looked up at him, my heart pounding in my chest. He smiled at me as he reached for his pipe that lay on the table besides us. He held the pipe in his hand as he shot a grin at my mother._

_I turned my attention towards the book. It looked so important, like an antique. I suppressed a smile; I was more than ready to hear what he had to tell me._

_After that, one story after another was told. I could almost see my ancestors acting out their famous battles before me as my father's voice narrated their stories. Throughout this hour I learned what it meant to be a Cooper. I learned what I would have to live up to. I learned what my future would entail. Breaking my trance, he reached besides the chair and picked up his cane which lay on the ground. This was the one thing he forbade me to touch. I had seen it several times in that container in his room. He would never completely answer my questions when I asked about it. He never allowed me to touch it. This was actually the closest I have ever been to it._

_"This is yours." He said with a smirk._

_My eyes grew wide as I placed a trembling hand on the gold hook. I felt a smile escape my lips. I was going to be just like him. I turned to see my mother leaning against a nearby wall. She smiled at us._

_I was so happy, so eager to learn, so ready to live up to the name._

_My father suddenly turned to stone. I looked up at him and saw him looking towards the front door. His ears twitched as he intently listened to something. His face grew cold as he shot a look to my mother. She ran over to us and I hopped off my father's lap._

_All happiness was instantly sucked out of the air as he handed me the cane. My hands trembled as I grasped the symbol of my name._

_Pointing to the hall closet he whispered; "Hide in there. Don't come out, no matter what happens." I frantically looked around for some clue as to what was going on. He placed a hand on the side of my face, bringing my view back to him, "And don't be scared. A Cooper embraces fear for it makes us strong." I nodded._

_I looked at my mother; she knelt down beside my dad and kissed my forehead. Without thinking I ran, cane in hand, to the closet. Peeking out of the slit where the closet door met the wall I could see my father running to the safe in the wall behind that tacky painting. He shoved the book, my book, inside and slammed the safe shut._

_He pointed to my hiding spot and whispered something to my mom. She shook her head and grasped his hand. I took in a breath as five shadowed figures walked through the doorway. Without warning, my future unraveled before my eyes... _

**_Writhe_**

**_Thrash_**

**_Dodge_**

**_Punch_**

**_Throw_**

**_Dodge_**

**_Punch_**

**_Fall…  
_**

I jolted up; a cold sweat covered my body. My heart thundered in my chest as I ran a trembling hand through my bangs. I looked besides me, Carmelita still lay peacefully asleep. This was good, I needed time to compose myself.

I let out a sign as I got out of bed. My eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness that surrounded me. Our room was large with the bed being the focal point. I could see the bathroom across the room. To the right of the bathroom was a hallway that connected our room to the rest of the apartment. My favorite part of the apartment lay to the left of the bed. It was the small balcony where I had the perfect view of the city. I placed my feet on the cold floor and silently made my outside.

The air was crisp though this was nothing compared to the winters my gang and I spent in Canada. I leaned against the railing, putting my head in my hands.

This was becoming a bad habit. The memories haunted me every anniversary…

I shuddered as pieces of the memories flashed before my eyes. The wounds were still raw. They would never heal no matter how many bandages I relentlessly covered them with. I wiped perspiration off my forehead with the back of my hand. The morning after a nightmare, you can usually see the foolishness of being afraid. This wasn't one of those times.

There are days which I wish I could take the time machine and fix it all, warn my parents, get them out of that house before- …_I could still have my parents_. I could change the future well-_present_. But, then I wouldn't have met my best friends. I wouldn't be dating the most beautiful and high-spirited woman I've ever met. I wouldn't be the man I am today. The horrors of my past have molded me into someone who I'm proud to be. _A Cooper. _

I took a deep breath, settling the memories that frantically stirred inside.

I wiped away a stray tear and looked out into the gorgeous city. La ville des lumières, they called it. These were the times that I could truly appreciate that name. The lights of the city shimmered brightly against the dark sky.

I just loved this apartment. I loved that it allowed me to be far enough away from the city not to feel claustrophobic but close enough to enjoy the beauty the city had to offer.

I glanced down; rooftops of other buildings lay below me. _Just out of reach_. It was times like these which I felt the instincts kick in. I wanted to jump down and scale the rooftops. I wanted to feel the cold breeze ruffle my fur as I soared over the gaps between rooftops. I wanted to run away from all thoughts, fears and worries. But I couldn't. Those times are over. I had 'hung-up' my cane and thieving ways just as she had 'hung-up' her shock-pistol. Sacrifices were necessary in order to live this life. _Together_. The gang had moved on, but we were still in contact. Those two were my family. I trust them with my life, which is why I gave Bentley the Thievius Raccoonus and my cane to hold. He had them under some type of electronic lock and key.

To think how much time has passed since our last heist when we traveled through time. Each one of us has changed. We weren't the same kids who defeated the Fiendish Five all those years ago. We were older, more mature (most of the time), and beginning to settle down. I couldn't have done any of it without them.

A small smile escaped my lips as memories of our past heists popped into my conscious. We would be nothing without each other.

I stood up straight and looked out into the city once more. I knew my parents were proud of the man I was today. I had _nothing to fear_.

I turned around to see her standing in the doorway. I didn't even hear her get up. Her eyes were wide with concern. I absentmindedly glanced at her. She wore a pale blue night-gown that hugged her curves just-so. Her dark-blue curls draped her shoulders. A few curls lay out of place from her sleep.

"How come you can sneak up on me now? Am I losing my touch?" I asked, chucking slightly.

"Are you alright?" She asked, blatantly ignoring my question.

I rolled my eyes and walked up to her. I placed a hand on either side of her face, and brought her lips to mine. I felt her jump slightly from my forwardness. I passionately kissed her, something my younger self would have only dreamed about. After a few seconds, just enough time to get my point across, I pulled away and smiled. "Yes."

A slight smile tugged at her lips; "What are you doing up?" She asked.

"Bad dream." I said, turning to walk towards the balcony once more. I just wanted to forget it all. Maybe she would stop asking? Who was I kidding, she was so stubborn.

I knew she would follow me. I glanced to my right and there she was. She crossed her arms and cocked a hip, "Are you just going to stand out here in your pajama pants or are you going to talk?" She asked.

A smile escaped my lips, there was the police woman I fell in love with.

I took a breath, steadying my thoughts, "Just the anniversary again."

"Oh." She dropped her arms and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry." Grief filled her voice. She knew of my past. What the police reports left out I had told her. The story had been written and re-written thousands of times in newspapers and police reports. Everyone knew.

I stood up straight and looked at her; "Hey, it's fine." I said, briefly smiling. I kept my emotions at-bay; I didn't take all that time before trying to control them just to lose control at the mere mention of the nightmare.

I was about to turn away and head back inside when I felt her grab my hand. I stopped and turned around, cocking an eyebrow. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me into an embrace. I smiled as I inhaled her sweet scent. We stayed like that for a few seconds. My heart fluttered in my chest as I felt the warmth of her body against mine. She was able to effortlessly fill that ache in my heart. She would never know how happy she made me feel.

I would've been perfectly content with staying there for longer but she soon pulled away.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked, looking up at me with those gorgeous eyes.

"I would say I'm _a lot_ more then okay, Miss. Fox." I took her chin in my hand and brought our faces inches apart. I flashed a smile as she rolled her eyes.

"Cooper, you're so annoying." She chuckled as she waved my hand away. She turned around and headed back inside.

"Okay, that hurts! I'm not _that_ annoying." I yelled back as I caught up to her, laughing.

As I turned around to shut the door to the balcony I could almost hear my father's voice through the silence.

_"…A Cooper embraces fear…" _

* * *

**Translation: **

**La ville des lumières: The City of Lights**

**Anyone who has read my previous stories can see I just love the Sly/Carm pairing. I see their relationship being incredibly unique. They have this passionate love/hate relationship. It's really fun to write! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Part two will be on its way soon. Once again please respond! I absolutely love feedback! **

**~ H.T**


End file.
